~ Dani's Drag Race (season 1)~
This is a fan made race series formed as a Parody show to RuPaul's Drag Race. Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Dani's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant advanced into the Top 3 in the final competitive episode. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant but decided herself to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the Lip Sync for Your Life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the Lip Sync for Your Life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned into the competition, placed in the bottom 2 for the challenge, but won the mug-off :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & departed from the competition. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Entrance Quotes: * Raina Lot: 'I hope this work room is ready for monsoon season, cause it's about to Raina Lot! * '''Maple: '''The fashionista is here bitches! * '''Natalia Rose: '''The face of the season is here... it's me, Natalia! * '''Sia Latta: '''Am I in the right place? No, well, Sia Latta! *walks out* *walks back in* Just joking, Hello girls! * '''Adeline: '''Wow it's nice to know I'm the only beauty queen this season *looks at others* ~ * '''Zera Desa: '''The iridescent plastic bitch is here! No need to be fake because I already got that on lock! * '''KlyMaxxx: '''Are y'all ready to climax.... *moans* * '''Farai Lee: '怎么了婊子！我在这！Farai is in the building! * '''Mint E. Fresh: '''I may be Minty but the tea is fresh and the E is for later! * '''Aura Rae: '''I was ready to be here, but seeing you guys makes me ready for the crown! Aura Rae xoxo '''Episode 1: ''"Shoot For the Stars!"'' * Mini Challenge: 'Create your best fashion forward outfit in 15 minutes using paper! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Aura Rae * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''The Mini Challenge winner will get to choose the famous designers for each girl. * '''Main Challenge: ' The queens must do a photo-shoot wearing 1 piece of a famous designers clothing. * '''Runway Theme: '''Iconic Fashion * '''Main Challenge Winner(s): '''Zera Desa * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Immunity For Week 2. * '''Bottom Two: '''Mint E. Fresh and Raina Lot * '''Eliminated: Mint E. Fresh * Lip Stick Message: '''"Well it was fun while it lasted! Stay Fresh my sistas!" ~ Mint E. Fresh '''Episode 2: ''"The First Snatch!"'' * Mini Challenge: '''N/A * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''N/A * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''N/A * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens must do an impression of a celebrity of their choice in a series of questions. * '''Runway Theme: '''Intergalactic Eleganza * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Raina Lot * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''Immunity for Week 3 + a Diamond Necklace from @FierceDragJewels * '''Bottom 2: Farai Lee and Sia Latta * Eliminated: Sia Latta * Lip Stick Message: “Well Girls, Sia Latta,” ~ Sia Episode 3: "Porn-Oh She Bettah Don't!" * Mini Challenge: '''The queens must dress up in the most slutty attire and dance for a crowd, the queen with the most cash thrown at them wins. * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''The winners of the Mini Challenge gets to choose the teams for the Main Challenge. * '''Mini Challenge: '''Farai Lee and KlyMaxxx * '''Runway Theme: Angelic White * Main Challenge: '''The queens must make comedic porn scenes inspired by RPDR untucked moments. * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''KlyMaxxx * '''Bottom 2: '''Farai Lee and Adeline * '''Eliminated: Farai Lee * Lip Stick Message: '''"Well the best lip syncer here departs! xoxo love you all!" ~ Farai Lee '''Episode 4: "A Lesson In Herstory!" * Mini Challenge: '''N/A * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''N/A * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''N/A * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens will be assigned certain characters to portray in a RuSical, these characters being baddest bitches in Herstory! * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''A Custom Fitted Sequin Gown from Gucci. * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Natalia Rose * '''Bottom 2: '''KlyMaxxx and Aura Rae * '''Eliminated: Aura Rae * Lip Stick Message: '''"#TeamNatalia"~ Aura Rae '''Episode 5: ''"The Ball of Our Lives!"'' * Mini Challenge: '''The girls must makeover small dolls and present them as pageant queens. * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''N/A * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Zera Desa * '''Main Challenge: '''The queens must present 3 looks to the judges, A comedy (first time in drag) look, a look inspired by their mother, and a look made of paper (the season 8 rpdr ball). * '''Runway Theme: '''The Ball of Our Lives! * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Adeline * '''Main Challenge Prize: '''The winner of this challenge will receive a $100 dollar gift card to sears… * '''Bottom 2: '''Raina Lot and Maple * '''Eliminated: Maple * Lip Stick Message: '''“The beauty may be gone but I’m gonna win all stars xoxo!” ~ Maple '''Episode 6: ''“Makeover A Model”'' * Mini Challenge: Puppets! The girls must make a puppet of one of their competitors. * Mini Challenge Prize: Choosing Models for each queen. * Mini Challenge Winner: Zera Desa * Main Challenge: Makeover a Winner from the popular show ANTM. * Runway Theme: Makeover Challenge * Main Challenge Winner: Natalia Rose * Main Challenge Prize: A spot in the top 4 xoxo * Bottom 2: Zera Desa and Raina Lot * Eliminated: Raina Lot * Lip Stick Message: '''"Y'all be crying, well don't talk to me" ~ Raina Lot '''Episode 7: ''"Let's Get This Show On The Road!"'' * Mini Challenge: N/A * Mini Challenge Prize: N/A * Mini Challenge Winner: N/A * Main Challenge: The girls will have to act in a road trip scene! * Runway Theme: Campiest Drag! * Main Challenge Winner: Zera Desa! * Main Challenge Prize: $1,000 worth of Jeffree Star Cosmetics! * Bottom 2: KlyMaxxx and Adeline * Eliminated: Adeline * Lip Stick Message: "Fuck, so close but so far! Well, good luck girls! - Adeline |}